


Maybe Possibly Definitely Kinda Sorta Somewhat Certain

by KDNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Series: Creative Writing Stories [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aged up characters, Empires of Unlikeliness Au, F/M, Gerald Bunny, Lyssa Fio, Original Characters - Freeform, political partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/KDNightshade
Summary: Lyssa and GB have formed an unlikely partnership in order to run an empire they've grown under their cooperation, but things are beginning to get muddled in terms of its depth when Lyssa returns home after dealing with her "hobby."





	Maybe Possibly Definitely Kinda Sorta Somewhat Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creative Writing in 2016-2017.

“Lyssa…?” Gerald asked quietly in horror as his partner strolled up in a crimson-stained uniform without reservations, a cocky mock smirk on her lips as she passed. In a snap decision, he quickly grabbed her by the arm to keep her from escaping an explanation, the young woman turning to look at him as his expression turned from horror to abhorrence.

“What's the matter Bon-Bon, never seen a walking bloodbath before…?” She attempted to joke as her grin slowly faded upon noticing his dissatisfaction, his sangria eyes trained to burn through her own pools of Baltic.

Throughout the ten years they'd known one another he'd become quite accustomed to the twenty-four-year-old’s killer instinct and the acts she'd commit due to their influence, even if he'd been a part of her targeted list at one time. Thinking back, he could always recall that instinct as being the deciding factor in her working for him as an agent. It had been too large of an opportunity to pass up considering the morality of his other operatives, and it was clear now how truly good of choice it had been.

They'd hardly spoken during her time with the agency, which was understandable considering her tendency to work alone on her own terms beforehand. In truth he hadn't wanted to deal with the consequences of caging such an animal when she worked well without his input, nor did he want to become involved with such an experienced child if it meant his downfall.

Following the conclusion of her time with the agency he'd only heard word of her through her personal work, a few victims appearing on the news every now and then to show the completion of her list was still well on its way. As it dwindled he knew his number would eventually come up, yet he hadn't expected to become an ally in retrieving it after it had been targeted by another. The only reason either had honestly considered a partnership was to reclaim their property - his database being captured by the same culprit at the time - and go their separate ways following the plot.

What either had failed to expect, however, had been how cohesive their tactics seemed to be when woven together within the field. It was rather evident that either wanted to pass up such an opportunity to gain the power they sought; and after coming to a somewhat agreement on the matter they'd taken advantage of said opportunity without hesitation. Within two years they'd easily found the world lying submissively on its back as though it were a dog awaiting their commands, the twenty-seven-year-old pleased with their work while she continued to attend to her personal agenda of destruction.

It was rather often that he’d wake to find her cleaning up in the morning; nowadays it was second nature for him to avoid questioning the events and let her do as she wished on her own time to remain uninvolved. Being as dispassionate as he was she hadn’t expected him to ever become involved anyways, which is what she must have been banking on that morning when she’d come home as war-torn as she was. He hadn’t been concerned about the aftermath of her endeavors before, but then again he hadn’t really seen her before she had a chance to clean herself up from the ordeal. In her current state she looked as though the crimson caked to her skin and seeped into her clothes had been her own, and in some cases, it was.

Although it wasn’t in his nature to be concerned, the idea of his partner - the only person he could even remotely be close to anymore - being harmed didn’t sit well, the orchid-tinted woman small enough to be injured with little effort. Despite their abhorrence for one another he knew it to be crucial for them both to remain healthy if their empire was to survive, especially considering they had yet to conceive an heir should something happen to either of the pair. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed her and - one could even argue -  _ wanted _ her to be safe at home rather than out playing the part of a killer.

“You need to take a break,” he blatantly demanded as his sangria eyes glared into her own narrow pools of Baltic blue. “There’s too much at risk for you to continue as you have, not until-”

“If I’m still able to work I’m not going to stop,” she sourly returned, glowering at the pale raven-haired male as she yanked her arm - although painfully - out of his grip. “I’ve got too much to do before I’m stuck here taking care of children for weeks on end.”

“And what if you’re already-”

“I’m not.”

“How do you-”

“I’m sorry, but unless there’s something else you want to use as leverage to get me to stay home and play housewife I’ve got some stains to get out before they set in. Honestly Bon-Bon, I don’t know why  _ you _ of all people would want me to stay home when-”

“ _ You’re taking a break. _ ”

Before she’d been able to add another word on the matter or even walk away she was whipped back around to face him as he held her by the arms with an iron grip, the female freezing upon noting his changes in tone and expression. She hadn’t been able to place what emotion it had appeared to be fueled by - rage or fear - but she was certain that he had no intentions of allowing her to disobey his orders following the end of the discussion. It was nearly impossible to explain with as blank minded as she’d become, but it was almost as though he  _ cared _ …

Whatever it had been, however, she couldn’t find it within her to remain cool as she had planned when met with such an alarming change in his behavior.

“...A-Alright…” She managed to mumble out amidst her terror, tears gathering in her eyes as he squeezed her cut riddled arms to further get his point across.

“You’re  _ not _ to allow me to find you in this state following this discussion,” He warned releasing her with disgust before her eyes had a chance to spill over. “Nor should you speak another word on the matter until I address it. You know that this empire is dependent on us both, and even more so until an heir can be conceived which - if you hadn’t been aware my dear - I can’t do if you’re injured beyond recovery or…”

Lyssa blinked with surprise, his noting the cost of her demise unexpected considering their relationship. Before he had a chance to finish his thought he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, the exhale given sounding more like a sigh as his expression returned to its usual blank state. Upon replacing his dispassionate facade it was as though the outburst hadn’t occurred on his part, her body remaining immobile with a mixture of both shock and confusion as she waited for him to continue.

“...Come on,” he urged avoiding her eyes as he passed to continue down the hall to the kitchen. “It’s best we treat your wounds so you’re able to rest for recovery…”

Uncertain of what else to do she followed as he had commanded quietly without a word, the brunette silently instructed to sit by a quick point to the table as he pulled the first-aid kit from beneath the sink and filled a bowl with warm water. Shortly after taking a seat on top of the counter and receiving a slight scowl for the action he placed the bowl next to her and began wiping away the crimson from her skin, her expression remaining confused as he went about his work. Running into the issue of her clothing restricting the rag’s ability to cleanse, he looked up and arched his brow as if waiting for her to act, a sigh given as she hopped down and left the room briefly before returning in a change of clothes. With her returned to her spot on the counter - and looking notably more fatigued than before - he quickly continued to wash her pale complexion free of the substance until only faint patches stained a slight strawberry hue remained.

Once finished he set the rose-colored water aside and carefully began unwrapping bandages to place over the various cuts and gashes found to be covering her, his hands making ease of the task as he wrapped her swollen limbs. Throughout the operation she watched him work in silence with a quick glance up given every now and then to check on her condition, the sangria orbs lingering on her expression for but a few seconds at a time as he remained focused on the task at hand. Eventually, she began watching for these glances in an effort to remain awake and alert, her own eyes soon narrowing as she began to notice something odd within each one.

_ He’s actually upset by this,_ she realized, detecting the concern still refusing to leave his eyes despite his efforts to mask the emotion. _If I would’ve known this is how he’d react I wouldn’t have been so sour…_ _Then again, it’s kinda nice seeing him have to take care of me instead of ignoring my existence._

Amidst him beginning to clean up the spread of supplies a faint smile found its way onto her lips with appreciation, the young emperor noting the smile briefly between glances without a word as he motioned for her to hop down. Still watching her from the corner of his eye he wiped down the counter void of filth before turning to face her with the intent of sending her off to bed, the fatigue evident as her eyelids drooped and a yawn escaped her mouth. Before he had a chance to speak, however, she had moved into his arms and proceeded to gently wrap him in an embrace as he became stiff with surprise. After a few confused moments of trying to reclaim a heartbeat and his breath he carefully and slowly returned the embrace with uncertainty, her motivation for the display unknown and less than understood on his part. 

“Thanks…” She whispered squeezing him slightly before pulling away to see his reaction, his bewilderment amusing her to no end as she turned to leave.

“O-Of course,” he stuttered in return before gathering himself as he watched her slowly shuffle away. “Now please, go rest.”

“And the stone statue’s back…”

“I mean it, Lyssa. I don’t want you leaving that room until you’ve had at least nine hours of rest.”

“I know agapitós; stop worrying so much… You’ve already done enough…”

He’d wanted to reinforce his point a third time knowing her stubbornness, but upon failing to see her look over her shoulder to continue the little mock skirmish he thought it best to allow her to go without further incident. Once she’d, at last, disappeared around the corner he allowed a deep sigh to be expelled, leaning back against the counter as he shook his head at her behavior. Despite how much they made each other want to tear their hair out most times, he couldn’t deny their mockful nicknames were something to pause over, even if they’d been devised to taunt one another.

_ I wish she’d just say it instead of speaking Greek to tease me _ , he thought in regards to the language he now shared with the young woman.  _ Although I must admit, she’s becoming less difficult to understand now that she doesn’t speak with so much sarcasm… Wait, has she been using sarcasm as of late…? _

Now mulling over their relationship he found that it had easily been a week or two since she’d shown him such disregard, the common practice easy to miss if one weren’t expecting it to be absent from their daily routine. Thinking back on how they’d been before attempting to conceive an heir there’d been many changes thanks to the evolution of their partnership, especially those of an emotional nature. If he was honest it was easier to see that there was more to it than just working together to gain and maintain power anymore, his own change of heart towards her difficult to deny when she showed such gratitude for it in return.

At this he chuckled, a barely detectable smile appearing as his facade once again faded. It was certainly possible, he supposed, that they maybe - or more accurately,  _ definitely _ \- were kinda sorta beginning to become somewhat fond of one another. 


End file.
